Playtime
by JMxJLxRT
Summary: There is always time to play. But playtime doesn't always end the way you want it...Stay away from innocent things and beware of the dark... Horror Fic. Not for the young and/or weak stomached. Rated M for heavy gore, blood and horror scenes.


**Here's a little 'spooky' onefic I decided to make since it's Halloween.**

**Be warned; you've read some onefics by me, and I tend to express everything in maximum detail, and this won't be any different.**

**There is a good reason for why this is M rated. It has heavy gore, blood and horrific scenes. It will scare you.**

**This is a prime example of how twisted my little mind can get.**

**Enjoy, and you've been warned.**

* * *

**9:47 P.M.**

The clock ticked softly as she enters the room.

She sighs, and goes onto her routine of the end of a normal day.

Unfortunately for her, this day will end in perfect bliss.

My seemingly lifeless, beady blue eyes stare at her from the shelf as she undresses. My mouth, stitched with thread, curls into a small smirk.

_Yes._ Tonight shall be _lovely._

Tonight I shall _play_.

She yawns and crawls into her bed, clearly unaware of how her fate shall end.

She glances at me, and smiles, her eyes glistening with mirth and childishness.

"G'Night Tails Doll." She speaks, as she gets comfortable.

She shuts off the light, a small red nightlight illuminating the room for her _protection._

I chuckle lowly, and wait.

* * *

**2:50 A.M. **

The awaited time has come.

My stitched mouth curls into a cruel smile, as I lift my small, stuffed body up from my place on the shelf.

Slowly, I begin to walk along the wooden board, making the old wood groan beneath me.

_**Creak**_

_**Creak**_

_**Creak**_

A small novelty ship stood in the way of my path, just like it should.

I lifted my small, soft and **_unclawed_** hand and pushed the ship to the edge of the shelf.

From the uneven weight, the ship slipped off and crashed to the ground.

My _playmate _shot up from her bed, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Play?..." I spoke, my voice small and innocent, as always.

"Wha...?" She turned to look at me. She rubbed her eyes. "Tails Doll...?"

"Play...Play with me..." I spoke again, stepping off the shelf and falling to the ground.

I heard her gasp. I lay still for a few seconds, and I listen as she moves to the edge of her bed.

I feel her stare at me, and she lifts me up, my soft, cotton-made back facing her.

She's wondering if she'd imagine me fall.

"Play with me..." I say as I twist my neck completely, staring at her as her eyes were wide with horror.

"Play...Play..." My voice got deeper, more sinister, and I could feel my hands develop claws. My eyes turned red, and my teeth went sharp.

"Play with me" I demanded, as my claws sunk into her hand, her flesh feeling amazing.

She screamed and flung me across the room, clutching her bleeding hand.

I hit the wall and fell back to the floor.

I turned my head to see her huddled up to the board of her bed, still clutching her hand.

"That wasn't nice..." I said in my innocent voice as she cowered.

I advanced towards her. "Play...Play...Play with me..." I said, repeating the words in my innocent voice.

With each step, I came closer. The red nightlight was now making the room look blood colored, dark and promising, as if it's the preview of what's to come.

"Play..." She was frozen with fear.

"Play...Play..." I repeated, reaching for the bed cover and climbing the bed.

She whimpered and cried, but unable to tear her gaze from me.

_**"PLAY WITH ME"**_The dark sinister voice demanded as I lunged at her, claws and teeth bared.

She screamed and I sank my claws into her cheeks, her eyes staring into mine.

I bit down on her nose and tore it off, leaving some flesh hanging. I yanked out my claws from her cheeks, and blood splattered on the bed board.

She kept screaming, and I dug my claws into her chest, on both sides, dragging them down to her stomach.

More blood splattered, and the sheets were red with blood.

**"PLAY PLAY PLAY"** I chanted as she screamed. I ripped out my claws from her chest, and lunged at her throat. My teeth sank into the tender flesh, as the fresh blood sweetened my thirst.

I bit down and yanked away the covering flesh. She started to choke, still trying to scream, gurgling and drowning in her own blood as she tried to breathe.

The walls were colored red, as I was drenched in my playmate's blood.

She convulsed and twitched, her arms flailing. I dove my claws into her, again and again and again, till she went silent.

She still twitched, her body convulsing violently as I ripped apart her torso.

The stench of her fresh blood had filled my senses, and I began to dig into her, searching for that _**one**__**piece.**_

My blood-stained, threaded mouth curled into a smile, as I pulled out the organ.

Blood was still pumping out of it, drenching the rest of my stuffed body.

I licked my cotton lips, and sunk my teeth into it. I tore a piece and swallowed.

Her tasteful blood splattered onto my face again, and the organ stopped immediately in my hands.

There was silence, as the clocked ticked softly.

I stared at the clock and chuckled.

**3:00 A.M. **

"Playtime is finished..." I spoke deeply, as I dropped the ruined heart onto my former playmate.

My hunger has been subdued, and now I shall find a new playmate.

For I will Play.

And Play.

And Play.

_**And Play.**_

Won't you play with me?

* * *

***smirks* ****_Happy Halloween_**


End file.
